1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the prevention of a jackrabbit accident using a vehicle black box, and more particularly to an apparatus for preventing a jackrabbit accident using a vehicle black box, capable of synchronizing an accelerator position signal, a throttle position signal, and a photographed image signal with each other in the vehicle black box, storing the synchronization result as analysis information used to determine a jackrabbit state of a vehicle, and automatically shutting off power to a fuel pump in vehicle jackrabbit to previously prevent an accident caused by the vehicle jackrabbit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, jackrabbit means that a vehicle moves forth or back for itself in the state that a driver neither presses an accelerator, nor manipulates a gearshift when a vehicle is started. If the vehicle moves forth or back regardless of the intention of the driver, the vehicle may collide with another object to be damaged. In addition, the driver of the vehicle or a walker may face a dangerous situation.
The causes of the jackrabbit are not clearly and completely investigated yet, but assumed as being made in the cases that 1) a driver erroneously manipulates vehicle components, 2) a vehicle has its own defects, 3) the vehicle components are defective due to deterioration thereof, 4) the vehicle is started due to the defects in the structure of the vehicle in the case that a transmission lever is located at P or N.
Among them, in the case that the vehicle components are defective due to the deterioration thereof, sensors, for example, an air temperature sensor (ATS), a water temperature sensor (WIS), a throttle position sensor (TPS), an oxygen sensor, and the like, provided in an engine to operate an air and fuel injection control device (ECU) may be deteriorated.
If the jackrabbit occurs in the vehicle, the vehicle may not be smoothly braked even if the driver attempts to brake the vehicle.
Meanwhile, related arts to prevent a jackrabbit accident of a vehicle are disclosed in patent document 1 (Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2012-0017690 published on Feb. 29, 2012), patent document 2 (Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2013-0011076 published on Jan. 30, 2013), and patent document 3 (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1362857 issued on Feb. 7, 2014).
The related, art disclosed in patent document 1 provides an apparatus for preventing a vehicle jackrabbit in which, when a vehicle is broken due to the jackrabbit in a situation unintended by a driver, and a micro-computer instantly detects the jackrabbit to disconnect an ECU injection signal and output a preset CPU injection signal, so that the engine power of the vehicle is maintained at a constant speed, thereby smoothly coping with the jackrabbit situation.
According to the related art disclosed in patent document 2, in the state that an electrical error does not exist in a vehicle, when a vehicle is controlled by controlling an accelerator, at least one of an accelerator open value and a throttle valve open value is checked while the vehicle is controlled, the checked value is compared with a relevant learning value previously stored to determine the jackrabbit state of the vehicle, and the throttle opening is controlled with a value less than a preset open limit value to prevent the jackrabbit of the vehicle if the vehicle is determined as being in a jackrabbit state.
The related art in patent document 3 discloses an accelerator manipulation detection unit, which detects the manipulation state of an accelerator, and transmits a detection signal only to a driving controller so that the accelerator is not operated in cooperation with the ECU, a valve detection unit, which generates an electrical signal to stop an engine if an opening angle of a throttle valve is out of a normal range so that the throttle valve makes contact with a valve body, and a driving controller which determines a jackrabbit state according to a signal transmitted thereto from, the accelerator manipulation unit and the valve detection unit and stops the operation of the fuel pump in the jackrabbit. Accordingly, the jackrabbit is prevented by a mechanism independent from a control system provided in a vehicle, so that the stability and the reliability are ensured to prevent the jackrabbit.
However, according to the related arts to control the jackrabbit by performing injection control such as throttle control in a control device (for example, microcomputer) to control the vehicle if the vehicle jackrabbit is determined, the optimal jackrabbit control is not performed since the error of the control device is not considered.
In the related arts, the realization of the jackrabbit control by connecting another microcomputer with the injection device is not accepted by a vehicle manufacturer due to a vehicle structure, and such a structure may not be realized.
In addition, since the injection control such as the throttle control is performed in the jackrabbit state, the throttle control may not be performed normally in the abnormal situation of the jackrabbit
In addition, the related art disclosed in patent document 3 does not provide an evidence material to investigate the jackrabbit.